The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus and, more particularly to a plastic film dispensing apparatus which is capable of adjusting the tension of the plastic film.
A roll of plastic film, for example, a plastic wrap may be used with a pair of dispensing apparatus, which are inserted into tow ends of the roll respectively, for easy application to the object to be packed. Exemplars of dispensing apparatus are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,027,069; 6,019,308; 6,227,480. A regular dispensing apparatus for this purpose is comprised of two elements. The first dispenser element (of cylindrical shape) is inserted into one end of the roll of plastic film and pivotally supported on the second dispenser element. During application, the roll of plastic film is rotated with the first dispenser element on the second dispenser element. This design of dispensing apparatus has no means to stop the first dispenser element from rotary motion relative to the second dispensing element. When stopping the roll of plastic film and the first dispenser element from rotary motion relative to the second dispenser element, the user shall have to hold the dispenser elements with both hands, keeping the thumb pressed on the roll of plastic film. This operation action is inconvenient, and requires much effort.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a roll of plastic film dispensing apparatus, which is capable of adjusting tension of the plastic film conveniently, i.e. the film can be adjusted by the dispensing apparatus between a first mode to stop the loaded roll of plastic film from rotary motion, and a second mode to let the loaded roll of plastic film be freely rotated applied to the object to be packed.
To achieve this objective of the present invention, the plastic film dispensing apparatus comprises a holder base, a rotary member, an adjustment member and a rod member. The holder base has a bottom opening and a top center through hole in two ends of a hollow body thereof. The rotary member is supported on the holder base, said rotary member comprising a hollow cylindrical body defining a bottom opening and sleeved onto the hollow body of said holder base, a top center coupling hole disposed in vertical alignment with the top center through hole of said holder base, and a positioning flange supported on said holder base. The adjustment member is pivoted to the hollow body of said holder base, said adjustment member comprising a screw hole disposed in axial alignment with the top center through hole of said holder base. That rod member is provided with a insertion section inserted through the top center through hole of said holder base and the top center coupling hole of said rotary member, a threaded section disposed at an end thereof and threaded into the screw hole of said adjustment member, and a press portion disposed at an opposite end thereof for axial movement with said rod member relative to said rotary member upon rotary motion of said adjustment member and being capable of contacting said rotary member.